


Sheeva's Secret

by ZOE20



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Big Cock, Creampie, Deepthroat, Facial, Futa, Futanari, M/M, Other, Prostitute, Rough Sex, Rough anal, Skullfuck, abdominal bulge, big dick, blowjob, rough oral, throat fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOE20/pseuds/ZOE20
Summary: A handful of Shokan women are born with a curse. The crude remarks of Shokan women being the same as Shokan men held some truth, for the curse fated these few women to bear male genitals rather than female genitals. Queen Sheeva suffered from such a curse, and though she kept it well-hidden, she could no longer deny herself the same pleasure that men felt.





	Sheeva's Secret

I used to be a lowly whore, making a living in the dirt streets of Outworld. It paid what it needed to and it kept me out of the politics of Outworld, which was all that was needed to keep me alive and well. I’d usually get one customer a day, which was plenty enough to keep me fed and well-hydrated, as well as keeping me clean and attractive. But even though a job usually took at most an hour on average, I had to spend quite a few hours keeping myself prepared. I envy women for that fact, for their snatches could be kept loose enough so long as they were fucked regularly. I, a male, had to spend a couple hours to keep myself loose and clean on the inside, on top of keeping my throat and gag reflexes ready. The first part would probably not be as big of a problem if there weren’t centaurians, shokan, and patrons who wanted me to get frisky with beasts walking around. Those in Earthrealm would almost have it easy if prostitution weren’t outlawed in most cities there, and if sexual diseases didn’t run amok.

But I guess I still have it easier than most living here. I was born with a feminine physique and a rather nice face that most gay men desired, even tarkatans. I was making a deal with one tarkatan (who charged extra because their barbed penises were quite painful), when a large cloaked figure over seven feet tall shoved him out of the way. It was dark and I could not see well, but I could see the four arms at my eye-level and I knew it was a shokan. I turned to see a woman, and I was surprised that it was so. The tarkatan cursed under his breath then walked away, looking for another whore to purchase.

“Is there something you need?” I asked, not certain if she was here to insult me about my life choices or if she was here to purchase me for the night. “I, err, require your services.” The shokan woman said, clearly nervous. “I don’t think I’ve ever been with a woman before, let alone a shokan woman. I’m afraid I’m not… large enough to please someone of your size, but I’ll lower your cost.” The four-armed woman cleared her throat, looked both ways, then handed me a hefty bag of coin. It felt like there was enough in there to feed me for a month. “That won’t be necessary, so long as you keep this between us.” I stood in awe at the amount of money she had given me. “A-all my services are discreet, e-every bit of it.” I stammered, still in shock.

I was wondering how she could afford to give me so many coins when the shokan woman lowered her hood with one three-fingered hand. Her face explained that question, but gave me so many more in return. “Q-Queen Sheeva.” I stammered, wanting to kneel but found myself frozen in place. “Quiet you idiot! Don’t say my name out loud!” She hushed while looking around to make sure no one was near. “Sorry. I… I’ve never been with someone of nobility before.” Then I asked, “Why me?” Sheeva answered, “I saw you first, that’s all there is to it.” There was still many more questions in my mind, but I knew it was best not to question those with power, especially in Outworld. “Follow me.” I told her, though my legs were barely able to stand.

There were plenty of empty spaces in Outworld, ones that were mostly used for secret exchanges, hiding bodies, prostitution, that sort of stuff. I usually went to the closest one, but I was treating a queen here, so I took the longer trip to find a proper room, one with a door and candles. It was a secret place only I knew, mostly because I’d done a decent job of making it look to the locals as if someone lived there, but the many guards and soldiers I’d serviced in there knew it I lived elsewhere. So yes, that spot was dedicated solely to those who weren’t just nobodies, it was a premium space for premium pay, to encourage them to see me again another time.

Sheeva and I entered the “loveshack,” or so others have called it. I set the large purse of coin near the door and began lighting the candles. “Have you ever heard of a curse that runs in shokan woman?” Sheeva asked as she tossed aside her cloak, revealing her toned, muscular arms and armored clothing that weighed as much as me. “No. I don’t think so.” I told her, lighting the last flame. I turned to see her removing her breastplate and the clothing underneath, revealing her large, yet firm and luscious breasts. “I’m not surprised. It’s a very rare one, and those who are cursed tend to keep it to themselves.” Sheeva then took off the faulds protecting her privates, then the loincloth that hid their shape. Beneath the third layer of clothing was some sort of underwear that held a large bulge close the skin. “I’m a woman, but I was born with a penis. It happens to some shokan women, but the testosterone it produces has made me, and many other cursed female shokan, a better warrior.”

I began to grow interested. This was definitely news to me, and one that pertained to my range of work. “So, am I the only one who knows?” I asked her, undressing myself. She nodded no and added, “My mother and father knew, as well as four other shokan women with the same curse. Serve me well, and perhaps you may serve them as well.” I felt honored to be one of the few trusted with keeping a queen’s secrets.

After I dropped my loincloth to the floor, then stepping out of them, Sheeva gazed at my naked body slowly approaching her. I dropped to my knees in front of her and wrapped my arms around her toned waist. I slowly undid the knot behind her rear and watched as the piece of cloth dropped in front of me. In front of me was one hell of a flaccid uncut penis, larger than most shokan penises I’ve seen. It was thick like one of those Earthrealm beer cans, and just as long. And hanging beneath them were two giant testicles, multiple times larger than my puny ones. “This is a pretty BIG secret you’ve got hiding there.” I said in awe, trying to wrap my fingers around the warm, thick flesh. Then I looked back up at her and asked, “Not going to ask if I can take it?” Most people usually asked, but Sheeva scoffed and said, “I don’t care if you can, it’s still going in whether you like it or not.”

I was going to say something back, but thought it wise not to talk back to a queen.

I opened my mouth as far wide as I could but still only managed to get the head of her massive cock to slide past my teeth. It tasted of nothing, indicating good hygiene as expected of royalty. It felt weird giving a blowjob to a woman, but I suppose the process was the same if there was a dick involved. I started stroking the girth of her cock as she moaned, becoming slightly more erect by the second. I had to wiggle back a little as it grew in length. A steady stream of salty precum began dripping onto my tongue, which was moving in and out of her foreskin, once she was fully erect, revealing a giant foot-long cock that made my own dick quiver in anticipation.

I pulled her penis out from my mouth and let it rest on my face so she could see its glorious size in comparison to my tiny body. “This is king-sized.” I said as she grabbed the base of her shaft with one hand. From my experience, Shokan averaged out to be 10 inches long, though the biggest I’ve had was a bit over 14. Sheeva was not by any means the largest, but she was still very big, and she even had more girth than most of her kind that I’d been with.

Sheeva began slapping her cock against my face for a few seconds while looking around the room. She spotted a dusty table that had already been cleared. The Shokan queen let of her shaft, letting it rest on my face as she pointed to the table. “Back against the table.” She ordered. “I’m gonna put that throat of yours to good use.” I wasn’t sure if I could take something that large down my throat, but she was welcome to try and fit it in there. “Yes, ma’am.” I told her, standing up and making my way to the table.

I positioned myself on the table properly for a good throat-fucking. My head was off the edge so that my mouth was horizontally aligned with the deepest depths of my throat. I gaped my mouth wide as Sheeva placed herself in front of me. I went to grab her dick and place it in my mouth, but she swatted my hand away. I took it as a sign that she wanted to be in control, so I let her.

Sheeva stepped forward and placed her throbbing member in my mouth. She held my arms against the table, keeping me in place, while her lower two arms grabbed onto the sides of the table. I took a deep breath before she gently, but forcefully, drove her hips into my mouth. My jaws were forced further apart than they’d ever been, but Sheeva was making good progress. I felt my gag reflex work against her when she neared my throat. I choked for a few seconds, but the reflex died down the further she pushed. I then started counting down the seconds, knowing that I could last a few minutes without breathing before the suffocation would be too painful to bear.

Sheeva grunted as her girthy prick started to force my tight throat open. Her constant stream of precum helped with lubrication, but not by much. The bulging of my throat burned like netherrealm fires, but that's nothing new. I endured as the queen shoved further and further. The head pushed past my adam’s apple, down into the ends of my throat and even into my upper chest, until her large, dangling ballsacks were resting on my eyelids.

By then, around half the amount of air I’d swallowed had been depleted. Sheeva had to make haste, for I could only hold my breath a couple minutes longer. I wish I could have told her that, but it seemed like she knew I was going to run out of air soon anyway.

Sheeva pulled herself back a few inches, then pushed swiftly and painfully. My eyes teared up a little as I groaned in pain. My throat felt like it was on fire as she repeated the motion, driving her fat shaft into my mouth. And as my throat was fucked to better fit her cock, Sheeva’s groans of discomfort turned into moans and slight chuckles of pleasure. 

It got easier for me as well. The pain eased as my neck grew used to her size, but the feeling of suffocation was growing by the second. Once Sheeva could easily slide her fat girth back and forth in my throat, I started seeing black spots in my vision. My clenched fist unfurled from the weakness. Sheeva took notice to that and quickly pulled her dick out from my throat.

I gasped for air as my airways were cleared. My throat was fucked raw and it hurt to even breath. As I sputtered and panted, Sheeva placed her member on my lip and stroked. “Look at this mess.” She scolded, looking at her cock, which was a wet, frothy mess covered in my saliva. “Clean it up.” I nodded and gulped as she let go of my arms.

My energy was slowly returning to my body. I turned myself around, though I found it difficult to do so. “Get back on your knees and don’t get off them until you make me cum.” She ordered with a smirk. “Yes ma’am.” I responded, hopping off of the wooden surface and onto the clay floor.

Once my knees were flat on the floor, I placed the tip of her leaking cock back into my mouth and worked the shaft with both hands. My throat had already done most of the work and the aching and the rawness of my throat was proof of that. Queen Sheeva was grimacing as I bobbed my head and my hands back and forth. Her cock must have been aching for release, and I would be the one to pleasure a queen. I put in my best work, all of my effort in making it as enjoyable as possible for her. 

For well over a minute, I massaged her balls, wrapped my tongue around her shaft, licked underneath her glans, and cleaned the precum from her urethra, and when all that proved to be enough, Sheeva let loose hordes of her seed in thick bursts. Her breathing shuddered with her body as her sperm splattered against the walls of my mouth, spurt by spurt. I was a bit of a cumslut but it tasted as every bit as good as I would have thought. A perfect mixture of salt and sweet, thick with potency. Sheeva’s string pearl fluids filled my mouth before the last drops dribbled onto my chin.

I looked the queen in her eyes, letting her see just how much she dumped into my mouth as I played with her fluids. I couldn’t let her royal seed go to waste, so I closed my lips without letting a single drop loose, then swallowed every last bit of it. “Would that be all?” I asked after showing her my emptied mouth. “No.” She answered, though she had still not yet recovered. “Get yourself back on the table.”

I picked myself up from the floor and made my way back to the wooden table. I bent over it, revealing my bare ass to the shokan queen. She came to my rear and placed her thick, meaty cock between my asscheeks. With two of her four hands, she held onto my waist. I heard her wince as she rubbed her shaft back and forth. It was dripping her precum all along my crack. Sheeva winced, but was rapidly getting used to this new aching pain.

Sheeva didn’t waste any time. As soon as she was ready, she pulled her hips back and pressed the girthy, uncircumsized head against my asshole. The Shokan Queen was very big, but by no means the biggest I’ve had.So with a little bit of force, that large penis of hers was able to make a comfortable fit. 

Sheeva didn’t wait until I was ready before she plunged the rest of her dick into me, but it was alright, no one usually did. At first thrust, my insides were straightened out as the tip speared into my belly. My insides burned for a few seconds before my walls were forced to accommodate for her large size. I groaned out of pain in the first thrust as usual, then as swiftly as Sheeva went in, she was out.

She thrust with such force and speed that I was almost certain that the neighbors heard the clapping. And even though the shokan woman may have been smaller than most of my clients, but she was definitely stronger than any of them. I could feel my organs moving as she forcefully shoved them aside with her giant cock. And all the while, Sheeva was grunting and sometimes laughing, audibly enjoying having a tight ass for her fat cock to ram into. 

After a few moments, she stopped rutting into my worn asshole. Sheeva gave herself a few seconds rest before grabbing the back of my thigh and raising it. I worked with her to turn myself around until my ass was hanging off the table. Her cock was only a few inches in me while she was turning me around, but once my back was against the table, she pushed in the rest of her mighty length. Her dick was more than big enough to create a bulge against my stomach. I could see the outline of her shaft stretching a few inches across my skin. Gods, her size was immense.

I loved being used like a ragdoll for her pleasure. It felt like my body was made to be fucked by big cocks, used by strong men and now women. I loved my job more than anything else, because my job meant my guts being rearranged every night by some monster-sized dick that most people can’t even dream about taking. 

“I’m going to…” I moaned, feeling the aching my groin. “Me too.” Sheeva said while panting. I knew it was good sex when I came without even touching myself, and I was so close to doing so. “But I’m not done yet.” She suddenly said, stopping mid thrust to pull me off the table.

Sheeva set me down on the ground, letting only half my body touch the floor. She put one foot on my face as a show of dominance while she balanced with the other. She bent over me, forcing her fat cock all the way down to her crotch. The bulge became more pronounced as she squatted up and down, using mostly a single leg to do so.

Queen Sheeva had only delayed her ejaculation by a few moments. She and I were still pretty close, but I loved the way that it was going to end. I tasted one of her three toes as she knelt down, pushing her shaft deep in my guts. “Cum in me.” I begged, my thoughts twirling as I came closer and closer to climax “Fill me with your cum.” My dick was aching for release and all I needed was one more wave of pleasure before I would blow my load, and Sheeva finally gave it to me when she rammed herself into me, roaring as she blew her heavy load into me. My own cum splattered across my face and chest as her seed stormed my insides, gushing in spurt by thick spurt like a hose. She milked out every last drop that she had in her, emptying her big balls into my stomach. “That enough for you?” Sheeva sneered, pulling out her cock from my gaping hole. “Yes… there’s so much.” I said with a tired yet blissful look on my face.

Sheeva set me down and I put my hand on my stomach, feeling her seed swirl around inside of me as it exited through me broken and abused asshole. “That was well worth the money.” Sheeva complimented while lying down to rest. “I’ll be sure to tell the other women about you.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, I had gone to look for clients out on the street again. For some strange reason, the streets were almost completely empty, but after standing around for a minute, I saw multiple cloaked figures in the dark. They were approaching me as I counted their numbers. Ten in all, and one of them stood in front of me while the others stayed back. Then they all unveiled themselves simultaneously.

“Queen Sheeva.” I said softly, bowing down slightly. “Pleasure to see you again.” I then looked at the others and saw that they were also shokan women, and I knew they were the cursed females that Sheeva spoke of the week prior. They moved aside to reveal that they were carrying a rattling chest, no doubt it was full of riches. She wanted me as some sort of a concubine for her and the other Shokan women, and with that much gold in that chest and more to come, there was no way I could have denied her request, so I accepted Sheeva’s offer before she had even stated it.


End file.
